Clouded Memories
by Silver Lightning Blade
Summary: They would have never suggested that a peaceful walk in the park could turn into this.
1. Park Walks and Demons

**A/N: Okay, so this is one of my old fanfictions, recently found in the archives of my computer. Sadly, it never got finished, but I probably will write a conclusion for it if somebody wants me to.**

**I've proofread it for grammar and spelling, but if you've noticed I've overlooked something please tell me.**

**It's a Yaten/Healer story. Published because there ain't enough of those ^-^.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Yaten sighed contentedly, making Seiya and Taiki, both of whom were walking on his right, shoot him an odd glance. He just smiled happily at them, enjoying the bewildered and somewhat frightened looks he got in return.

After Galaxia's defeat the darkness that had been oppressing his heightened senses has cleared, lightening his mood considerably, and for the first time in a very long period he was finally able to laugh and smile sincerely.

Frightening everyone who knew him as a result.

A somewhat bitchy part of him, which was still alive despite the outside exterior, frankly enjoyed the suspicious, wary and befuddled stares he now attracted. It was, in a way, his new method of knocking people off balance, which worked just as well as the previous one.

Princess Kakyuu was probably the only one unaffected. She did know, but he was confident she wouldn't tell, because he had asked her not to.

She'd wandered off, alone, to some kind of classical concert some time before, leaving them strict orders to relax and enjoy themselves. Like Seiya needed one, anyway. Taiki probably did.

Both Princesses had insisted that they stay on Earth for at least a couple of weeks, if only to recover the wasted energy for a long journey to their Planet. Energy they would definitely need to restore their home.

So for now the three of them were, merely speaking, doing nothing. That is, walking, both alone and occasionally with the Inner Senshi, sometimes talking and sometimes in silence. Reading, that is for himself and Taiki, not for Seiya, being busy with photography, that is for himself, or writing poetry, that is for Taiki only. As for Seiya… well, Seiya did whatever the stuff Seiya did. Never mind.

At least he wasn't chasing after the Moon Princess any longer… well, not openly, at any rate, now that her boyfriend was back.

'That's it.'

Yaten refused to let his thoughts stray that way any longer.

"Seiya-kun! Taiki-kun! Yaten-kun!" – the loud girlish voices cried out, and he turned just in time to see the whole bunch of untransformed Inner Senshi run in their direction down the park lane.

Taiki smiled softly, lifting his hand in a calm but warm greeting. Seiya yelled back, waving his hand enthusiastically, obviously glad to see them. Yaten joined him a moment later, slightly less enthusiastically, but enough to startle them with that uncharacteristic display of affection.

They all were staring at him warily now, probably worried about the state of his mental health after the battle with Galaxia. It _was_ a tiresome battle, after all, for the three Star Lights and for Sailor Moon especially.

The bitchy part of him has never bothered to give another reason for the sudden change of attitude, and he really liked making them all feel nervous.

'Frankly, - he thought somewhat vengefully, - Seiya and Taiki are supposed to know the reason. Serves them right.'

The girls eventually reached them, and they continued walking, chatting away about nothing in particular, meaningless talk which actually meant much since they were finally able to communicate like this, light-heartedly, the weight of their mission not pressing on them any longer.

This was when he felt it.

He gasped silently, otherwise not giving himself away in any manner, and looked around surreptitiously to see if the others sensed that, too.

Sure enough, he wasn't the only one in close vicinity gifted, or cursed, depending on one's prospective, with heightened spiritual awareness. Rei frowned too, uncertainly, but was otherwise silent, probably unconvinced and unwilling to ruin the beautiful day.

Meaning he had to tell them.

He paused in his steps, the cold feeling chilling his chest once again, bringing back the familiar throbbing on the left. Barely noticeable, just a slight strain, like in an overly tense muscle, but the fact that it was there was enough to bring his spirits down once again.

"Yaten? – the others stopped, too, looking at him, uncomprehending and concerned. – What's wrong?"

He shook his head, lifting his hand to rub his eyes, his posture suddenly exhausted.

"I don't know. I just… feel something."

Rei nodded, solemnly:

"I felt it, too."

"Something like?.." – Seiya pried, and Yaten opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to look at him.

Only to see the pool of blackness spreading, unnoticed, beneath his leader's feet.

What happened next required little thinking on his part. He acted out of reflex, a silver arrow dashing forward, and the next thing he knew he was lying on top of his leader, a couple paces away from the danger.

He was close enough to see the expression in dark-blue eyes change from uncomprehending into astonished and indignant, then, a short glance aside, realization and horror dawning, and eventually, anxiety pushed away, firm determination and confidence settling in.

Yaten rolled aside almost immediately, giving Seiya room to lift himself from the concrete, but, unlike his leader, didn't push himself onto his feet, his gaze fixed, as if enchanted, by the slowly disappearing darkness.

_No. No, please, it couldn't be happening. Not again, not now… Why now, when he began to believe that…_

What he wanted the most now was to curl into a little ball, like he had after Galaxia had killed their Princess and then all the Inner Senshi when they'd jumped in front of the strongest person in the Galaxy to protect the Star Lights.

Instead, he made himself get up, perfectly aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"What was that?" – Usagi asked in a slightly shaky, but still mostly composed voice. She realized, too, that the peace was short-lived, and felt like her world was crumbling yet again, but she wouldn't let it show. Not here, not now.

"I wish I knew, - was Seiya's strained response. – It was me it tried to devour, after all."

The tension in the air was almost tangible as they waited for another attack, reluctant to transform when there could be people around. The day was gloomy, with an occasional drizzle, but even though the park was considerably less crowded, there still were enough of occasional passersbys to be worried about.

"We have to find a place where to transform", - Makoto said, calm, collected and serious, now that the initial panic was over and she switched automatically into the battle mode.

The others nodded, determined, and moved forward, carefully, slowly but surely, to reach the place where the undergrowth was thick and could hide them if they stood behind it. All the while they were expecting a new assault, not lowering their guards for a second.

They were not disappointed.

This time they were ready, however, and Rei rolled away from the black pool under her feet with a practiced ease, on her feet and away from the danger in only a second.

This time the blackness didn't disappear, though, a black figure arising from it.

It turned his head suddenly, fixing Yaten with its cold yellow-eyed gaze. Yaten stared back, for some reason unable to look away.

Then thousands of voices erupted into wailing in agony, icy but at the same time burning pain gripped his chest relentlessly from the inside – it wasn't a physical one, but it hurt even more, much more, than that. He brought his hands up to cover his ears, in a desperate reflexive attempt to shut out the sound, but it wouldn't work because the voices were not coming from the outside – they were inside his head.

So he screamed with them, his knees buckling, his own voice joining the shrill chorus, so that he couldn't even distinguish it himself any longer…

/ ^(())^ \

Seiya, Taiki and the Inner Senshi watched in horror as Yaten suddenly crumbled onto his knees, crying out in agony. Taiki was instantly by his side, Seiya only a moment later, the scene too familiar for their liking, the feeling of fear, despair and helplessness settling in. The Inner Senshi jumped in front of them, shielding them from the phage, this particular part not making the situation any easier, since it was, too, repeating itself, and the ending back then hadn't been particularly reassuring.

Taiki grasped his friend's shoulders in a gentle but firm grip, shaking him slightly, but knowing deep inside that it wouldn't help. Seiya just stood nearby, his hands clenched in fists so tightly his knuckles were white, eyes fixed on his silver-haired teammate. He felt so helpless and useless it was killing him, making him furious, tearing him apart, and he had no idea what to do. Except…

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

…To hell with the witnesses, if there were any. She'd deal with it later. Maybe she won't even have to, since they won't be on this Planet for long anyway.

All she knew now was that she had to protect one of her own. She was the protector, after all.

She strode forward, confident, determined, perfectly composed as the Senshi watched her wide-eyed, amazed at the risk she was taking, but understanding that it was the only choice they had.

So they followed without hesitation.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

Yaten's screaming ceased, and he burst into quiet, heart-wrenching, broken sobs instead. Taiki watched him, torn, unsure, knowing he had to transform to offer at least some effective protection, but reluctant to leave his vulnerable teammate alone even for the short moments of turning into Maker. The reasonable, practical, rational part of Taiki Kou was well aware of the fact that he was probably overreacting. The gentle, loving, caring part of him, reserved for only a few people, just wanted to grab the youngest Light and run for his life, preferably to find the Princess. She'd know what to do. She always did.

The second part of Taiki Kou was also reluctant to loosen his hold, scared irrationally that the moment he did so Yaten would evaporate like a ghost. Right now he definitely resembled one, at any rate, his face deathly pale, almost translucent.

Taiki lifted his amethyst eyes to look at now fully transformed Senshi, with Seiya in tow, who still stood in front of the phage in various tense postures, battle mode fully on, waiting for the fight to break into action, ready to shield the two of them if needed.

But the phage just floated, still half submerged by the darkness it came from, as if not even noticing them, cold indifferent eyed focused on a sobbing wreck of a human half concealed by the Senshi's backs.

A creak of leather could be heard distinctly as Fighter's hands balled convulsively into fists.

"Damn you! – she yelled out, furiously. – Stop it already, you bastard! Star Serious Laser!"

And hell broke loose.

The moment the white ray of focused light reached the phage, Yaten screamed again, this time in absolute agony, pushing Taiki away and twisting out of his arms with unexpected strength. He stumbled onto his feet and ran, not making out the direction, just wishing to get away.

Taiki quickly made it to follow him, but was promptly knocked off his feet by a dark tentacle that appeared from nowhere.

The moment the white ray reached its target, it was absorbed by the darkness, only to be returned, this time not one but six of them, to strike at the Senshi. They dodged the blows expertly, but the precious seconds were lost.

Taiki struggled onto his knees, dazed but unhurt. He shook his head slightly to clear it, then lifted his gaze to see the Senshi evading yet another attack, this time sent by Mars and reflected back at them, just like the previous one.

This was getting them nowhere.

Suddenly stuck cold by the thought, he looked around… But there was no sign of Yaten in vicinity.

Something inside of him broke and tumbled down, painfully, crushing his insides with fear and worry.

But the sensible, rational part of him knew that to help Yaten finding him won't be even nearly enough. To help, they had to eliminate the cause first.

That, considering that he even _could_ find him alone in the first place.

So Taiki got to his feet, steadily.

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"

The thunder roared loudly above their heads, the lightning masked by the luminous glow of their attacks, and the rain began to pour heavily.

It took them a couple of failed rounds to think of a more or less effective strategy. All their attacks were sent back to strike at them, the phage ignoring their attempts whatsoever.

However, as soon as luminous rod appeared in Sailor Moon's hands, it was promptly knocked away. That brought up a logical conclusion that while the attacks of the Lights and the Senshi were of no threat, the Moon Princess's power at least held some risk for the phage.

But she couldn't strike until they gave her some time and provided her with protection while she casted her spell, which took considerably more time than the ones of the other Senshi. The effect and the force of the spell, however, more than made up for the longer time of casting.

So, instead of dodging the reflected attack of Jupiter, they posed themselves in front of the Serenity Princess, creating a shield with their own attacks. Only the two of them, at first – enough to overpower the wave of sharp leaves and send it back. Then, the three of them to reflect the combined force of the previous attack and overpower it, too.

They could have stopped the combined ray of Mercury's sparkling water and Maker's amethyst glitter before it was devoured by the phage and used against them, but then the phage would have time to target Sailor Moon while she wasn't yet finished. As it was, they heard and saw the water hiss as it was turned into steam by Mars's scorching heat, combined with shiny sharp little hearts. The lilac mixed into translucent blended with bluish white, eventually vanishing.

It was just enough.

"Silver Moon… Crystal Power Kiss!"

Encased in radiant light, the phage screamed and disappeared, along with the darkness that had surrounded him. A short delicate braid of black and grey threads, cut neatly in two pieces, fell silently onto the pool of water on the concrete.

Fighter and Maker couldn't care less.

"Yaten!" – Fighter shouted over the drumming of the pouring rain. The thunder that answered was so loud that it nearly broke the darkened sky in two accurate halves, like the braid from before. – "Yaten!" - she yelled out again, this time more desperately, like she was hoping for an answer with all her heart but rationally understood she would get none.

She, too, had seen Yaten running away, and knew that he probably wasn't anywhere nearby, even if he was fine and whole.

He had to be.

Grabbing Maker's arm, Fighter ran in the general direction she had seen the silver-haired Star Light disappear to, untransforming on the way:

"Come on! We have to find him!"

Taiki was silent, his lips pressed thin in a worried frown, but determined and eager to search.

Thin half-transparent ribbons enveloped Sailor Moon's body as she came back to being merely Tsukino Usagi, her arms folded anxiously, eyes thoughtful and troubled.

"Minna, we have to help!"

The girls, back in their Earth forms, only silently nodded and followed their Princess, no less upset and eager to find the Star Light, uneasy with what had happened to him.

The rain fell in heavy droplets, obscuring the vision, turning the world into a sort of a parallel reality.


	2. Broken Sky and Rain

**Here is the second chapter. Just one more left.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? At least tell me if you hate it so that I could delete it and be over with it.) I won't be upset, really, for I know it's not the best of my works – and I was, something like, fourteen when I wrote it? I did some small corrections to the language before posting it, but left the plot basically intact… it's always hard to be objective to your own work, even if it was a long time ago.**

**Well, I guess silence is enough of an answer by itself… it means that I wasn't much of a writer as a child… *sigh*. I can only hope I've improved since then…_**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The yellow car was drifting quietly through the grey wall of water, lonely in the nasty half-transparent haze which grew almost impenetrable in the distance. The windscreen wipers were swaying back and forth against the glass in a steady, monotonous, furious rhythm, the incessant flow of water running down the plastic in thick streams, only to be momentarily replaced by the next torrent.

"Yare-yare, - Haruka smiled gently, her steady hands holding the wheel calmly and confidently, the poor vision clearly not bothering her. – It's been a long time since it was pouring like this, ne, Michiru?"

"I love the rain, - was the soft easy response. – I love it even more when you are with me."

A light airy laugh could be heard over the noise of the engine and the monotonous constant rustle of the rain outside, combined with heavy taps of the single droplets on the polished metal surface of the car.

"Thought so," - was the playfully cocky answer, through which an unmasked affection could be clearly heard.

She felt rather than saw a small playful smile in return, could picture the mischievous twinkle in those aquamarine eyes:

"Does this mean we aren't going home tonight?"

But then a flash of silver could be seen through the grey dimness, and Michiru's delicate hand was suddenly on Haruka's, her touch swift but gentle:

"Wait! Was that?.."

But Haruka had already seen, and the tires screeched as the car was brought abruptly into a halt, and she was out and running before the last pull of inertia has signaled the machine's full stop.

"Oi!"

But the small figure on the opposite side of the bridge railing didn't hear. Even if it did, it gave no indication.

For a single long moment it just stood there, its back turned to the couple, and that moment was enough for Haruka, suspended in mid-run, to take in everything. The hunched shoulders and fragile frame, looking even smaller in soaked clothes that clung to it. Droplets of water falling down the drenched silver locks. The thin, delicate arm of a musician curled loosely around the wet railing, ready to let go.

Fingers loosening even more, one by one, until the hand slipped from the surface entirely, and then he was falling…

In one desperate lunge, Haruka covered the remaining distance, and the next thing she knew, she lied on her stomach, her strong fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist in a firm, nearly bruising grip. Rain was still pouring down on them, and she was soaked to the skin in an instant.

It was a good thing she was such a fast runner. She wouldn't be surprised to know she'd just broken her own record.

Haruka wanted to yell at him, so that he knew what an idiot he was, but now wasn't the time. She had to pull him up and back to the other side of the railing first. Then she'd probably kick his ass. Hard.

He wasn't really that heavy, actually shorter than Michiru and having the same slight stature. But dragging him up proved to be an exceptionally pain-staking task, because he wasn't cooperating, just hanging limply above the abyss, and his pulse was beating erratically under the wet and icy cold skin beneath Haruka's palm. She could feel his wrist slipping gradually out of her grip.

"Damn you, you bastard! – she shouted. – Stop being a stubborn ass and help me!"

Something suspiciously similar to a whimper was heard in response, but otherwise he didn't react, gave no indication he heard. Then a figure was next to her, lying on her stomach, too, uncaring that the delicate silk of her blouse was getting wet and dirty.

"I wasn't talking to you, Michiru."

"I thought you could use some help."

Haruka gave a curt nod and with some difficulty lowered her second hand down, too, to grip his wrist more safely. The metallic pillar of the railing boring painfully into her right collar-bone was now the only thing that kept the two of them from being pulled into the abyss by the power of gravitation, but she wasn't willing to let go. If anything, she was determined not to.

The lightning broke the sky in two halves, and the thunder followed in several short moments.

With a strained, almost inhuman effort she lifted him slightly, and then another hand, with long fingers and elegant nails was clutching at his sleeve with surprising strength, bearing some of the weight, helping to draw him up…

…Somehow, together, they made it, and were now lying, soaked to the bone, on the drenched concrete, Haruka's palm sill gripping his wrist tightly.

She was also the one who came to her senses first, rising to her knees and pulling him up as well, shaking his shoulders furiously, her nails boring into the fabric of his shirt with enough force to leave bruises:

"What the _hell_, Yaten?.."

But he was limp and listless, like a rag doll, not acknowledging her presence at all. His head hang low, the long bangs obscuring his eyes, and Haruka couldn't see his expression behind the silver curtain.

Then his shoulders shuddered, violently, convulsively, and he buried his face into his palms and burst into sobbing. He was crying, quietly, brokenly, almost choking and unable to stop.

Bemused, bewildered, knocked off balance, Haruka could only stare, not knowing what the matter was and unable to help. Michiru knelt by his side, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, her eyed troubled:

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The sobs grew a bit louder, more tormented, and he shook his head vigorously, but Haruka was unsure whether it was in response to Michiru's question or in attempt to dissipate whatever was plaguing him. They exchanged helpless glances.

And then the whispers began.

"Make them stop, - he begged in between sobs, quietly, pleadingly, desperately. – Please, _please_ make them stop! Make them go away! Please!"

If anything, it left them even more baffled than before. Haruka shook him again, this time considerably less viciously, just a short gentle movement to grasp his attention.

"What are you talking about?" – she asked, confused, temporarily forgetting about her anger.

She flinched when she saw these big green eyes stare up at her for the first time, an agonized, wild, frightened look in them.

"The voices," – he whispered, almost inaudibly. He then took a short, faltering breath, clutching at his chest as if in pain, and promptly passed out.

Haruka caught him, lowering him on her lap instead of the concrete – although it probably made no difference, really, in their current drenched state of clothing – and, using one hand to support him, slapped him rather forcefully with another.

"Oi, Yaten… Yaten!.."

"This is not good, - Michiru touched his forehead softly, pulling the bangs back. – He is going to be hypothermic if he stays in the rain like this. We have to get him warm."

"Where are his precious friends and beloved Princess at a time like this anyway? – Haruka grumbled, frustrated, picking him up to throw over her unbruised shoulder, none too gently, and heading for the car. – Aren't they supposed to be there for each other? To take care of him when something like this happens?"

Michiru couldn't help a small sigh and a smile as she followed:

"You are just frustrated that our evening has been ruined."

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Which wasn't surprising, considering she was soaked and her shoulder freaking hurt.

But truth was, no matter how much hostility Haruka seemed to display to the Lights, in reality they have long since redeemed themselves in her eyes when they stood up for Sailor Moon. When they supported and protected her with their own bodies, ignoring their injuries and risk to their lives.

But what was more important, when their Princess was crushed by the loss of all people dear to her, when the loss of her hope was sure to follow, they made her believe in herself again. They lit her faith, generously shared their own and did something no Solar Senshi was able to do. They stood by her side until the very end, giving her something she could live for, too. Something to protect. Something that was worth fighting for.

Not that Haruka was over head and ears in love with them all of a sudden. But she wouldn't just turn her back and walk away when someone of them clearly needed help, and needed it badly. She probably wouldn't have done it even when they were still suspicious and hostile to each other.

But now, if something happened to one of them and she did nothing to help, she would never forgive herself.

_We owe them,_ she told herself. _We owe them, and that's it._

But there was that worried knot inside of her chest that refused to listen.

Not that anyone had to know about it.

/ ^(())^ \

They were residing in the car now, the heater turned on and up into full power, Yaten curled into a little ball, still unconscious, on the back seat. He was covered with a thin blanket from the med kit, the only dry thing the Outer Senshi had in their car.

"What shall we do with him now? – Haruka wondered, still a bit irked. She then added as an afterthought, a little less irritated: - Shall we take him to hospital?"

She was driving the car in a rather slow pace, at least for her, just wanting to get it off the bridge before they got arrested and fined for parking it there. In the middle of the road, no less.

Michiru squeezed her hair, deep in thought, making a torrent of water drip onto the floor of the car, then shook her head.

"They won't be able to help, - she said. – He's not in that bad physical state, and whatever the trouble is, we can deal with it ourselves. The problem is definitely of a spiritual kind, and the most they can possibly do is give him a sedative and put him into a psychic ward. If this is what I am thinking it is, it won't help."

Haruka winced and looked at her out of the corner of her eye, then turned her gaze back to the road in an instant.

"You don't think…"

"Yes. I felt it, too."

Haruka sighed, barely audibly.

"It's never over, is it?"

"It will be fine as long as you are with me."

Haruka only gave a small warm smile, not really needing to voice anything in response, and then wondered aloud:

"You do not, by any chance, happen to know where that Seiya-bastard lives, so that we could drop his friend there and be over with it, do you?"

"No," – was the answer, with a mischievous playful note in it.

"Good."

A quiet amused laugh, then a teasing:

"Are you jealous?"

A twitch of an eyebrow, noticeable only for those who would care to look closer.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

Michiru eyed her wet and dirty blouse with distaste:

"I need a shower."

/ ^(())^ \

Mamoru lifted his gaze from the monitor of his computer to look at the fierce thunderstorm outside. The transparent drops glided down the window glass, mixed with the new water and eventually streamed down in torrents, an occasional flash of lightning creating hundreds of tiny reflections in them.

He stared silently for some time, not quite able to get rid of the feeling that something was off.

The sudden ring of the phone echoing in the corridor and the room made him shudder involuntarily, and he sighed in relief, shaking off the gnawing tension and striding, not exceptionally hastily, to answer.

Unknown phone number, therefore his voice is cold and distant, aloof and strictly business.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Good afternoon, Mamoru-san. This is Kaioh, Michiru."

He lets some of his surprise and confusion show in his voice. The growing worry that something _is_ wrong is still hidden safely away, though.

"Michiru-san. Did something happen?"

In several short moment of hesitation while he waits for an answer, glimpses of dozens of possibilities flick through his mind, and he knows that the only reason Michiru would call him of all people can only be Usa-ko.

Something is wrong with Usa-ko.

No. No, it can't be. He would have felt it.

It is a rational thought, but rationality is increasingly having less and less influence on his life. When you speak about Sailor Moon, all that really matters is her heart. She doesn't think rationally, she only feels.

Mamoru is a different matter, though. Or at least, he should be, but he can't help but fall under her influence somehow. She does have that effect on people.

"Mamoru-san, do you happen to know where Usagi-chan is?"

His throat is suddenly dry and the world is spinning around him, but his voice is still relatively calm:

"Why?"

/ ^(())^ \

Seiya and Taiki have been out in the rain for about an hour now. Both were soaked, cold and worried.

Well, frightened out of their minds was a better word.

Seiya took a deep breath, forcing himself not to panic, to think rationally. The last and only time Yaten became like this, he was…

No. No, no, no. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't think about it. Thinking about it made him almost physically sick.

For a moment he really felt like burying his face into his palms and starting to sway back and forth in the state of hysterics.

He wouldn't, of course. He was the leader, the one depended on, always strong, composed and reliable.

Only, he wasn't. Not always. Not now.

_Snap out of it, Seiya. You are not helping anybody._

Right now he really wished their Princess would be there, by their side, but by some sick joke of fate she just _had_ to be away on this particular day.

Usagi touched his shoulder, gently, reassuringly:

"Seiya…"

Funny he hadn't even seen her coming, but there she was, her big worried eyes staring up at him, lashes wet from the rain… or maybe something else.

She was soaked through, just like him and Taiki, but still hadn't left, along with her friends, who were now standing behind her, upset and shivering slightly.

He let himself be comforted by her touch, affectionate and full of kind glowing warmth – the one that only Princesses have – before pulling away. It wasn't right. She would be never his, and it would only hurt more when he is home again. As if it didn't hurt now.

He had to stop thinking about it… there were other, more pressing matters to worry about.

Like that there was a familiar motorbike approaching… and a familiar guy hopping off it, taking off his helmet.

"Mamo-chan," – Odango's voice is surprised, but genuinely pleased. Seiya can't help an irrational stab of jealousy.

Her boyfriend smiles at her gently, lovingly, but then his attention is suddenly on Seiya. Wow. He didn't see that coming.

"Seiya-san, – he says politely, - I think there is something you want to know."

And here we go with one of _those_ talks. He doesn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," – he grinds through gritted teeth, too wound up with everything at once to attempt at least some semblance of the other's politeness.

Mamoru pointedly ignores his tone:

"I believe what you want to know is directly related to what you are preoccupied with."

Seiya stares at him, then crosses his arms impatiently on his chest, prompting him to continue.

"Michiru-san called, - Mamoru elaborates. – She said that she and Haruka-san had encountered your friend on the bridge. Thankfully, it looks like I don't have to look for you any longer."

"Is he okay?" – Seiya asks, reluctant to show what a huge weight has just fallen from his shoulders, leaving him dizzy with relief… which is short-lived, because Mamoru shakes his head.

"I don't know."

"Then we'll just go and see for ourselves, shall we? – Taiki states calmly. To everyone who doesn't know him he'd seem cool and unaffected – just like Mamoru, Taiki is all about self-control – but Seiya is not fooled. He sees the slightly tense posture of his shoulders, the way his fingers are curled into his biceps a little tighter than usual and the way his watchful eyes follow Mamoru's every movement, inquiring for more information – something that wasn't said. - Where is he?"

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san took him into their apartment, - Mamoru informs. – They don't know where you live or how to contact you, so they phoned me instead. Called Usa-ko, too, but her mom said she wasn't at home."

"So where does that Haruka guy live?" – Seiya asks impatiently.

"Seiya!" – despite her compassionate gaze, Odango is still indignant, which for some reason lifts his spirits slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," – he says, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Taiki eyes the number of people gathered critically:

"I think we need a taxi. Or rather, two taxis."

…The four Inner Senshi exchanged understanding and a bit miffed glances, feeling blatantly and shamelessly left out of the action.


	3. Dirty Shoes and Questions

**A/N: Hello guys! **

**So this is the last chapter I have had written. If you still want me to continue the story, next updates will be slower because of my studies and coursework…**

**Anyway, if someone is still reading it, tell me what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, unfortunately.**

When Haruka exited the bathroom, feeling much more refreshed and alive, Michiru was gazing into the mirror, intently, totally absorbed by the process. It surely looked like she was one heck of a narcissist, spending hours admiring her reflection without a care in the world.

Haruka knew better than to disturb her.

She dried her wet hair with a small towel, put her shirt and trousers on and instead approached their guest, currently residing on the couch and dressed into one of Haruka's spare shirts.

Funny that it was obviously big on him, despite the fact that he was supposed to be a guy in his Earth form. Haruka snorted. This was just lame, whom was he trying to trick?

_Well_, her inner voice reminded, _maybe it's the hundreds of Three Lights fans who _had_ obviously been tricked._

At least the shirt was dry.

Yaten whimpered quietly in his sleep, if sleep it was – it definitely looked more like a state of unconsciousness – and two tracks of wetness rolled from under his eyelashes.

"Geez, – Haruka muttered gruffly, wiping the tears away and shooting a quick glance behind to ensure Michiru wasn't looking. – What a bother."

Of all in the world she felt like she was taking care of a child… a rude, pestered and spoilt one, that is. Also the one who'd probably kick her ass if he ever found out what she was doing. Not that he'd succeed in that, but that wasn't the point… he'd try to anyway.

Almost automatically, she brought her fingers to his neck to check the pulse and immediately frowned. At this rate the guy was going to have a heart attack if they didn't do anything to slow it down. His heartbeat was way, way too fast to her liking.

All she could possibly do in such a situation was to give him a sedative, but she knew it would do no good, if it had any effect at all. You had to be very careful in mixing the Sailor powers and curses with common human medicines.

Haruka rubbed her shoulder absent-mindedly, wishing that Mamoru-san would hurry up and bring the Fireball Princess here sooner. She was supposed to know how to deal with things like that…

Or at least, she hoped she did.

…Haruka heard a quiet rustle of the mirror being put aside and Michiru approaching her, but felt no need to turn around.

"What did you see? – she asked. – A new enemy?"

Michiru gracefully dropped into an armchair, eyeing her nails punctiliously:

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have only been admiring my reflection all along?"

Haruka blinked, shocked, turning her head sharply to look at her. Michiru smiled teasingly and winked at her, amused at her reaction.

"Well, I had to know what's wrong with my face if you won't even look at me anymore. So that's what I have to do to get your attention now, ne, Ruka-chan?"

Haruka sighed, both mentally and physically. How Michiru always got to her was still a mystery to the racer.

The violinist was suddenly serious.

"I didn't see much. Just an outline of a woman, and four dark shadows beside her. For some reason I can't concentrate fully."

"Probably waiting for a comment about the color of your lipstick," – Haruka conjectured.

This time it was Michiru's time to blink. Her eyes flashed, but at least she had no lipstick in her fingers to break now. Haruka mentally congratulated herself at a small victory and smiled contentedly, waiting for a payback that was sure to follow… Michiru could pretty scary when her appearance was involved.

The doorbell saved her from whatever the violinist was going to say as an answer. It was probably good, before things began to get ugly…

The opening of the door left Haruka staring, confused and taken aback, not ready for the crowd she found at the doorstep of their flat. They were quite a sight… all but Mamoru were thoroughly drenched, shivering and tense.

She couldn't stare for long, though, because after a quick greeting by the girls and Mamoru she was promptly pushed back by an impatient Seiya-bastard, who naively tried to get inside past her.

Without taking off his shoes.

Haruka couldn't put up with such a profanation of her pristine flat, no matter what the circumstances. She shoved him back and glared. He glared back, obviously ready for a good fist fight.

"Haruka-san!" – Usagi said warmly, enthusiastically, getting between the two of them and giving Seiya a warning nudge in the ribs.

For a girl so small and slim she surely could land a good punch.

"Ko-neko-chan, – she greeted all the Inner Senshi and her in particular, then gave Mamoru and Taiki a polite nod: - Mamoru-san, Taiki-san. Would you mind taking off your shoes," – it wasn't a question.

Her eyes flashed icy blue when she looked at Seiya.

"It applies to you, too."

She then turned and strode into the flat. Behind her back she could hear the enraptured exclamations of the girls.

"Wow, Haruka-san, I didn't know you lived in a place like this!"- Rei admitted, clearly impressed.

"Me neither, otherwise I would have visited more often," – Minako said dreamily.

"Minako-chan!" – Ami cried out, horrified at her friend's rudeness.

"It's so clean here!" – as an excellent housekeeper, Makoto could really appreciate it at its true value.

"Would you please stop it?" – Seiya's voice was frustrated, and they fell silent immediately.

Then there was a collective guilty:

"Sorry, Seiya-kun!"

Suddenly Haruka remembered something and turned around abruptly, to inspect the number of people gathered more intently. She'd been so surprised she forgot…

"Taiki-san, – she said, her voice only a bit troubled, brows furrowed. – Where is Kakuyy-san?"

She deliberately ignored Seiya, who all but pushed her aside in his haste to get into the room. He was barefoot, thankfully, so she could temporarily forget about him.

"She is… away," – Taiki answered shortly, his voice not betraying anything of his true feelings. – "Excuse me," – and he strode past Haruka to disappear behind the door.

Haruka followed him with a gaze, then fixed it on the girls and Mamoru, taking in the Senshi's wet clothes and the fact that they were obviously cold. She sighed, deciding it was time to be hospitable:

"Do you want any hot tea?"

/ ^(())^ \

From her armchair Michiru saw that Seiya rushed into the room, promptly scanned it and, not even giving her a glance, dashed to the couch, quickly kneeling in front of it.

She had a strong feeling he didn't even notice she was there at all.

A bit guilty, but genuinely curious, she watched as he gently pulled the hair away from his friend's pace, tucking it behind his ear, then checked his temperature, touching his forehead with the back of his hand, and eventually paused, probably only now noticing the shirt.

Taiki entered the doorway a moment later, catching her gaze with his bright intelligent eyes. He said nothing, only nodding politely, and then strode to the couch to join his leader.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable and out of place, Michiru rose silently onto her feet to leave the room… only to be faced by a bunch of soaked Senshi and a bit lost Haruka in the corridor.

"Michiru-san!" – was the collective greeting.

She shut the door quietly behind her and smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome, – she appreciated the state of their dressing and added with a small sigh: - It looks like I have to look into my wardrobe for five sets of spare clothes…"

Just like she had expected, they shook their heads and waved their hands vigorously, promptly objecting, obviously embarrassed, but she was having none of it.

"Nonsense, – she interrupted firmly, authoritatively, but warmly, like they were children she often gave lessons of art to. – You are obviously drenched to the skin and cold. You are going to get sick at this rate!"

And why did she always feel like a mother or an elder sister near these girls?

"Come after me," – with an imperious beckoning movement of her head she indicated for them to follow, leaving absolutely no room for an argument. She didn't turn round do see them exchange helpless looks… she knew they did anyway.

But they didn't argue, which was a small victory on her part.

…Michiru searched her extensive wardrobe and threw a couple of chosen on the spot blouses onto the bed when Minako asked quietly:

"Michiru-san… How is Yaten-kun?"

Michiru paused to look closely at the girl. Minako didn't return her gaze, her brows furrowed slightly, arms folded neatly against her chest. It was clear she had been itching to ask that question all along; however, with the thoughtfulness that most would find surprising for her, she didn't do it in a place where Seiya and Taiki could hear her.

Michiru smiled gently and sadly when she saw all the other girls mirror her worried expression. She had no good news for them, and no matter what she felt for these girls, they were no children. They had had their own trials and proved to be more of grown-ups than most adults she knew. She wouldn't lie to them. It would be unfair, belittling and disrespecting.

Another thing was that she didn't even have to say anything. Their faces fell when they saw the way she smiled and gave no answer.

/ ^(())^ \

Seiya stroked his hair gently, automatically, in an instinctive attempt to sooth him and make it better. Yaten gave no response.

"You know there's nothing we can do," – Taiki said, his voice way too cold for the leader's liking, and he wanted to hit him and scream at him for acting so indifferent, but he knew it was just his way of dealing.

So instead he said:

"I really hate Galaxia for this… and for many other things as well."

But Taiki only shook his head, always the rational one:

"It wasn't really her fault. It was the Chaos. She was only trying to protect us from it. All of us."

This Seiya knew, but knowing it didn't really make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse, because if it was true he had no one to blame for this. He needed someone to blame for this. He didn't want to be like Taiki, who was always bottling things up and quietly destroying himself, because he was fond of making the responsibility for everything his own.

Because it wasn't his fault either.

A palm with long thin fingers took Yaten's wrist gently to check the pulse, and Taiki pursed his lips.

"I don't like it. His heartbeat is erratic and quickened… way too fast. I don't think his heart will be able to take such a strain much longer."

Seiya felt an icy cold emptiness settle momentarily in his stomach, like the one from falling, and turned his head sharply to fix him with a frightened intense gaze.

"No…"

Taiki met his look with equal fear, which frightened him even more, because Taiki _never_ showed fear. Sorrow, yes, when it was overwhelming. Sadness, yes, if they cared to look for the signs. Doubt, and pain, and hatred, when they were too much to bear…

Happiness and contentment, which have become such a rarity they were precious diamonds for all the four of them.

But never fear. Fear was taboo for the Senshi, and Taiki, a proper Senshi he was, followed this rule strictly and precisely. Until now.

Seiya looked at Yaten again and stroked his hair once more, as if it would make things any better, barely keeping his hand from shaking.

This couldn't be happening. Surely they could do_ something_.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see someone else was in the room until that someone knelt in front of the couch by his side. Seiya started, then clenched his teeth, not prepared to deal with _him_ right now.

He barely kept himself from expressing his opinion out loud – it wouldn't do to be rude to Odango's boyfriend – and it was even harder when the man took Yaten's hand in his own… natural protective instincts were hard to fight, even if rationally he knew Mamoru was no enemy. But Seiya was startled when a warm, soothing aura touched his senses, and a moment later Mamoru's hands began to glow golden.

He watched in amazement and disbelieving relief as the crease between Yaten's eyebrows began to smoothen out, the pained expression coming off his face slowly. He watched closely, intently, untrustingly, as if expecting Mamoru to suddenly forget his benign noble intentions and make matters worse.

Somewhere on the level lower to be an actual conscious thought he briefly considered that he really should do something about such an attitude.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he nearly pushed Mamoru aside when he saw his teammate's eyebrows crease in discomfort again and a small groan escape his lips.

"What are you?.."

The green eyes opened, focusing on nothing in particular. Seiya went rigid, cutting himself short in mid-sentence.

"Yaten?" – he called tentatively, leaning forward and hearing Taiki do the same.

His teammate blinked slowly, drowsily, then turned his head slightly, with an obvious effort, wincing, and whispered a barely heard:

"Se… Seiya?"

It frightened him how much such a simple action apparently exhausted him, and he hastily moved into his line of vision, so that he didn't have to strain his wasted strength anymore:

"I'm here. Don't try to move yet."

"Seiya, - Yaten focused his gaze on him with some difficulty and whispered: - It hurts…"

He felt a painful stab in his chest at the way it was pronounced. But before he could say anything to comfort his friend those green eyes closed again.

"You might want to change into something dry, - Mamoru said, the first time he opened his mouth since entering the room. His hands were still glowing. – There is nothing you can do to help him here, and you'll do no good to anyone if you catch a cold."

Seiya was silent, still watching Yaten, his gaze gradually changing from frankly worried into mostly thoughtful.

The question that was plaguing him should have definitely occurred to him sooner, if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his worry for Yaten and thoughts of… he cut this line of thinking abruptly. Their Princess could always sense when something was wrong with them, could even find them when something _wasn't_ wrong.

So, considering what has happened and how much time has passed, something was wrong with the whole picture for certain, because their Princess hadn't appeared.


	4. Cream Shirts and Tea

**A/N: I know this is probably horribly late… I'm sorry. I have to warn everyone who is reading this that updating will take a long time, at least for a month since now, because of my exams. **

**Still, here's the fourth chapter, long awaited... or maybe not :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"I see, - Michiru said thoughtfully, her chin on her palm, her cup of hot tea long since gone cold and forgotten. – So that is what happened."

The girls nodded, sitting in various postures on the bed, the cups temporarily piled on the small table nearby. Not so long ago they'd probably be freaked out by the very idea of sitting on Haruka and Michiru's double bed, despite the fact that it was pretty comfortable, but now they were preoccupied with more pressing matters and paid no heed to that small circumstance.

"That is unsettling," - Haruka commented from her position on the floor.

"More unsettling, considered that we know nothing about that thing or what it wanted," – Rei pointed out, frustrated.

One could guess that she was as frustrated at the whole situation as she was at herself, because with her intuition she had known, at least partly, what was about to transpire, but neglected to give the warning sooner.

But now was no time for guilt trips. Guilt trips were pointless, anyway.

"And what do we do now? – Minako wondered aloud, voicing everyone's question. – Wait, as per usual?"

Waiting was generally all they could do in a situation like that.

Obviously not wholly comfortable, Ami tugged lightly at the sleeve of a blue blouse, which was a bit big on her but matched her eyes and hair perfectly. She quickly realized what she was doing, however, and carefully smoothed out the wrinkles that her grip produced.

"Why don't we contact Hotaru-chan?" – she suggested.

Michiru smiled at her with a slightly surprised and pleased smile, almost like a proud mother:

"Good thinking, Ami-chan."

"Why didn't we think of this?" – Makoto wondered, puzzled, exchanging glances with the other Senshi who only shrugged simultaneously.

Seiya chose exactly that moment to enter the room without knocking, gloomy, thoughtful, tired and still wet.

"This is a girls' bedroom, - Haruka snapped at him irritably, but not really meaning it, just to get the point across. – You could have at least knocked!"

Seiya glared at her:

"As if you are…"

"Seiya!" – an odd mixture of warning and pleading in Usagi's tone.

Michiru retook her cup and made a small sip from it to hide her smile.

"Seiya-san, how is Yaten-kun doing?" – she asked both out of politeness and genuine concern.

"He is… better," – Seiya answered vaguely, then leaned against the wall in the gesture that could be considered casual if not for the tired stoop of his shoulders.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched, and Michiru took another sip from her cup. Three, two…

"You are so _not_ wetting our wallpaper with your soaked coat!"

"What, are you expecting me to take it off too? – Seiya almost shouted back, his temper finally snapping. – Isn't that an _inappropriate_ thing to do in a _girls'_ bedroom?"

The Senshi stared, wide-eyed, as Haruka was on her feet and rummaging in the drawer with lightning speed, all the while grinding in a low, irritated and oddly flat tone:

"You should have thought about it _before_ you entered the _girls'_ bedroom, – and she extracted two cream shirts out of her wardrobe. – Give that to your friend, too, don't need him wetting the walls and furniture in the living-room."

"I'm so not wearing your clothes!" – Seiya's tone was indignant, angry and horrified at the very idea.

"Shut up! You are in my house, so the rules are mine! You do what I tell you to do!" – Haruka was still not shouting, her voice only rising slightly to indicate her obvious exasperation and 'no-argument' mood.

She crumpled the shirts into a ball and threw the bundle forcefully at his head, so he had to catch it to avoid being hit in the face. When his face was visible again, he glared at her, but Haruka only scoffed disdainfully.

"Go get changed, – and when he refused to, still glaring defiantly, she grabbed his shoulder and, using his tiredness as an advantage, forcefully shoved him out of the room, shutting the door behind him: - Now!"

Seiya was met by a quiet cough and an amused Taiki refusing to look at him for some reason. Somehow Seiya strongly suspected it was the risk of laughing outright, which did little to alleviate his irritation.

Haruka was met by one of Michiru's 'I-know-you-care-about-him' glances and twinkling sparkles of merriment in her eyes. She pretended not to see anything and quickly reclaimed her place on the floor near the bed.

'So clueless,' - thought Taiki, catching a brusquely thrown shirt.

"So clueless," - Michiru mumbled into her cup.

"So what were we talking about?" – Haruka wondered aloud, conversationally, as if nothing had happened.

/ ^(())^ \

Mamoru didn't look up when he heard Seiya and Taiki re-entering the room, all their talking and actions going past his ears and general line his attention was directed in.

First of all, listening felt like eavesdropping. Secondly, he honestly wasn't that interested. Thirdly, his task required all the concentration he could manage at the moment.

The third reason probably outweighed the two former ones. In fact, it made all the talking just a background noise which didn't really matter, at least not now.

Focusing on the wave of energy that he felt flowing through his fingers, Mamoru carefully explored the prone body in front of him for any additional internal injuries. The worst part when he had to fight the dark, cold, ruthless presence was, thankfully, behind, and what he was left to do now was ensure that no physical damage had been done.

He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the relief he had felt when Michiru-san had informed him that it wasn't Usa-ko that had been hurt. It was understandable, really. He didn't know the Star Lights personally like the Solar Senshi did. What he knew was that they helped to save the day, protected Sailor Moon with their own lives, and that their Planet had been destroyed.

He also knew that one of them had been hitting on his fiancé while Mamoru himself was… out of action.

But that was pretty much it.

Mamoru was far from wishing anyone of them in pain or dead, but some part of him still strongly believed that it was better them than Usa-ko. He felt bad for thinking these thoughts, knowing that it wasn't right, but he couldn't help but think them anyway.

And now he had to tell them that the ordeal resulted in an irreparable damage to Yaten's heart muscle. The one he couldn't heal completely, only patch up so that it would function again, but never at full capacity.

…Scientifically speaking, the infarct that took place has resulted in partial atrophy of the cells of his left ventricle.

But he wouldn't inform anyone about the tiny detail that his heart had stopped once during the healing process, and that he needed Mamoru to restart it. Some things should better not be known, and all of them had much to worry about as it was.

Mamoru ceased the flow of energy, letting go of Yaten's hand after folding it and leaving it to rest on his chest.

He hated feeling useless. But useless he felt, for the only thing he really _could_ do – _should_ have been able to do – failed to be truly helpful.

Mamoru had never hated his weakness and incapacity more than now.

/ ^(())^ \

Seiya stared grimly at the cream shirt in his hands, his pride unwilling to consent with an outright order he had been given. Taiki watched him curiously out of the corner of his eye, all the while pretending he wasn't interested in the slightest. The genius should know better than try to convince him, really… or at least do a better job at it.

Seiya's eyes moved to focus on Yaten, still encased in golden light, and immediately he felt a small stab of guilt. Now wasn't the time to be childish, petty and picky.

He quickly shrugged off his coat and shirt, enjoying a small act of vengefulness as he threw them both onto the armchair. Taiki, already changed into dry clothing, picked them up and gave him a reproachful look, but didn't say anything. Seiya knew he wouldn't. He didn't have to.

"Taiki, - he said, suddenly switching into serious mode. – Why do you think she didn't come?"

He didn't need to watch to know that all traces of amusement were cleanly wiped off his companion's face, replaced by concentration and worry.

"I don't know," – was the simple quiet answer, with a little bit of hurt barely noticeable in it. Always the doubtful one.

Seiya frowned a bit when he caught the intonation. Did Taiki actually think she did it _on purpose_?

Well, not consciously, maybe, but Seiya always suspected that some part of their unconditional faith and trust had been shattered when she hadn't responded for such an extended period of time. She didn't mean for it to have such an effect, and undoubtedly she had had very good reasons to act that way, but dealing with the aftermath of her prolonged absence was not an easy task. Rationally, they understood. Emotionally, they had a hard time dealing.

That was why Seiya went easy on Taiki this time, rather than bringing him into the line like he usually would.

Mamoru's hands stopped glowing, and he put Yaten's arm back onto his chest. Seiya quickly forgot about Taiki's lack of faith and Princess's lack of presence, at least temporarily, in favour of facing Odango's boyfriend. As Mamoru didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, Seiya crossed his arms and awaited a report, his patience rapidly wearing thin.

"Oi."

Mamoru blinked a couple of times, as if torn out of a daydream, seeming to notice the Light's presence only now.

"Seiya-san."

He waved him off:

"Don't Seiya-san me. How's Yaten?"

There was a flicker of unidentified emotion on his otherwise perfectly controlled face. Seiya didn't like it at all. If this block of ice was showing emotion, something was definitely wrong.

"He will live, - Mamoru started carefully. – However, I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

'Stop beating around the bush and say it already'. Seiya refused to acknowledge the painful twist in his chest.

When Taiki asked the question, his voice didn't waver, didn't give anything away. Seiya was kind of jealous of him for that.

"What news exactly?"

As he rose to his feet and turned to face them Seiya was even more unsettled to find the obvious compassion. Not obvious to everyone, maybe, but he has gotten so good at reading the impervious Taiki that Mamoru didn't seem much of a challenge now. All he needed to do was look for details, and he saw the way his eyebrows were raised in a barely noticeable worried frown, the way he leaned slightly forward in their direction, as if in an instinctive attempt to offer reassurance, and the way he seemed to pause, as if doubtful if he should say anything at all.

If he was anything like Taiki, however, he should be fairly tired and upset to let even those small signs show. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Mamoru-san," – Seiya mentally congratulated himself at the composed intonation of his voice, even though the very fact that he was pressing for an answer indicated that he was anything but composed.

He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know the answer, but escaping the truth and running away was a cowardly way out. Since Kunmoku he swore he would never run away. He hated giving in, too.

So he waited, his nails threatening to tear through the fabric of the shirt.

At some point he was scared that he merely hadn't heard the explanation behind the mad pounding of his heart, resonating dully in his ears, beating wildly against his ribcage, so that he could distinctly feel his pulse in carotid arteries as they shook with the insane rhythm.

But when Mamoru spoke, he felt his heart stop and fall into the icy abyss, crushed by the chilling darkness.

/ ^(())^ \

Princess Kakuyy let her hands fall limply at her sides, breathing heavily. The attack left her exhausted and aching all over, due to a couple of direct hits she had suffered. Those had been most likely intended to kill, but her force shield had softened them somewhat, so that the most they would probably do now would leave bruises and abrasions. They weren't deadly, however. She would live through them.

The braid weaved of grey and pink treads, cut in two halves, fell harmlessly onto the marble floor.

"How many more are left?" – a voice was heard, strangely calm and expressionless for the situation. It was even stranger, taking into consideration that the voice belonged to a child.

"Just one more, – Kakuyy answered, straightening and taking her breath under control with an obvious effort. – At least according to what I saw. I hope there will be no surprises."

Sailor Saturn nodded mutely, her posture not even hinting on any tiredness or discomfort, her Silence Glaive held firmly in her arms. The phages, or whatever these beings were, weren't targeting her. Well, at least not for now.

Still, she had a number of painful-looking cuts and bruises, which, Kakuyy promised to herself, she would definitely tend to later. When there would be no bloodthirsty phages around.

She felt rather than saw a shadow move in the corner, and mentally prepared herself to chant. Saturn was beside her in an instant, and the black charge of electricity crashed into the Silent Wall instead of its primary target. Another two moments of a glow of warm light later, and a cut braid of silver and green lay on the ground.

Princess Kakuyy felt her knees buckle as she collapsed, exhausted, onto the floor. She raised her gaze to look at Saturn gratefully:

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own."

But the Senshi just shook her head, as if she had said something foolish:

"We have to leave this place as soon as possible, Princess. Can you walk?"

Kakuyy nodded, understanding the necessity.

There was a nasty sensation of foreboding at the back of her mind, urging her to find her Senshi as quickly as she possibly could. There was something wrong there, she could tell, but her premonition only went as far as that. She wasn't able to determine what it was exactly, and it only impelled her to act faster.

She pushed herself onto her feet, accepting Saturn's help wordlessly, but with a grateful nod, and strode along the corridor to an exit, leaning against the girl's shoulder.


	5. Hidden Worries and Discussions

_**So… I know, I know, this is obviously a ridiculous time late. I have no excuse other than that my muse left me, and it was exceptionally hard to come back to this story again. But I'll give it a try, because abandoning stories for good is, well, not good, and I still want to finish it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts, or simply read it! It means a lot to me. And I am truly sorry for such a late update.**_

_**As always, constructive criticism is more than welcomed.**_

_**Now, on with the chapter!**_

Seiya didn't hear whatever Odango's boyfriend was telling him. Probably at some point a part of him had instinctively shut out all the sources of information from the outside world so that he didn't have to listen to it. Because if he didn't listen he could pretend it was a nightmare. Just a dream.

And like in a dream, colours vague and blurry, he somehow found himself right next to the couch, kneeling beside it again. He didn't remember walking there, but the circumstance didn't bother him – surely this is how dreams usually are? Some things just fall out or don't matter enough to be remembered.

Surely, it was only a dream. Because it couldn't be real.

The feeling of cold pale skin under his fingers made the reality crash back on him with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again, only to fix his gaze on the delicate outline of the hand he was touching.

Not fully realizing what he was doing, he took it in his own, staring at the way his own darker skin stood against the white half-transparent hue, fascinated.

So thin. So delicate. So fragile.

_Why? _What freaking God in this Universe did he piss off to deserve this?

His thoughts spun down the kaleidoscopic spiral at terrific speed. Jumbled, confused, uncontrolled.

_I was supposed to protect you._

His thumb slid up and down the lifeless palm, then moved lower to find a steady pulse under a feeble protection of paper-thin skin.

_I promised this would not happen again._

The stubborn flutter against his skin was reassuring.

/ ^(())^ \

The girls instinctively knew something was wrong the moment Mamoru entered the bedroom after a delicate knock. They didn't have to possess an instinct to see that, though.

In a relatively familiar surrounding Mamoru let himself relax somewhat, and now looked positively crestfallen.

Usagi swiftly slipped off the bed sheets and pulled him to sit down, noting momentarily that he was obviously drained and exhausted. She remained standing afterwards, her hand still on his shoulder, supporting and comforting, her back bent so that she could gaze directly into his eyes with worry and something akin to concealed fear.

"Mamo-chan," her voice was a bit shaky, sincerely troubled as much as on Yaten's behalf as for Mamoru's. "Mamo-chan, what happened?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, and was silent for a few long moments before answering.

He didn't raise his head to see her big blue eyes widening in shock and horror. He didn't see Minako visibly flinch, Ami clamp both her palms over her mouth, Rei's fingers bear into her shoulders a bit more forcefully, or Mako bite her lower lip. He only heard someone inhale sharply, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Haruka close her eyes regretfully.

…The doorbell saved them from the necessity of saying something in response to what they heard, not that they knew what to say. So they jumped at the opportunity to temporarily avoid the topic in favor of opening the door.

The sight of Sailor Saturn and Princess Kakuyy, both in torn and blooded clothes, bruised, bleeding and deadly tired, easily did the trick of distracting them.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Haruka managed to ask, getting a short slightly annoyed sigh from Michiru in response.

"Let them come in and clean up first, Haruka," she said, her voice chiding but still soft and playful. How she managed that was a mystery, but it was a comforting one. "Come, Princess, Hotaru."

Sailor Saturn nodded, shortly and silently, and followed her obediently, her trust unconditional.

Kakyy shook her head, though, her eyes roaming about the hallway, troubled, but finding none of her Senshi in close vicinity.

"Where are?.."

"Princess!" Taiki's voice sounded closer to evolving deep emotion than it was during the entire period of them staying in the flat. Concern, relief and plead that the single word contained was so profound that it made everyone snap their heads in his direction.

It also slapped them, again, with the reality of what was happening.

Kakuyy paled even more, suddenly hit with a strong unmistakable sensation that something was horribly wrong. There was a cold empty pain in her chest where a radiant, warm green light used to be. She gasped as if physically slapped, stumbled back a step, shocked, then suddenly rushed past everyone into the living-room.

No one tried to stop her.

/ ^(())^ \

"This is not good," Rei said, thoughtfully. "I don't like it at all."

They were sitting and standing in the living-room, which now turned into a quite crowded war council hall, exchanging all the information they had for everyone to get into the swing of things and to plan ahead. A short delicate braid of black and grey threads, cut neatly in two halves, was now lying on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Michiru nodded her agreement from her position behind Hotaru's armchair. "The fact that they attacked both you and the Princess in your Earth forms is indeed extremely troubling."

Usagi bit her lip. "It could still be a coincidence." But she didn't sound as if she truly believed that.

Haruka had turned the TV on some time ago, muting the sound and switching quickly through the channels as she sat on the floor. She frowned at the phrase, but didn't look up and said nothing to contradict it. There was no need.

"Usagi…" Mako began, sounding unsure. Standing next to The Moon Princess, Rei reached out as if to touch her shoulder, but stopped herself. Usagi flinched slightly and looked down, her arms clenched behind her as she leaned against the wall.

"I know," she said softly.

All were silent for a while, the implications behind the attack horrifyingly clear to each and every one of them. It wasn't a pleasant or a reassuring thought.

"So what do we do now?" Minako almost whispered, unknowingly mimicking Yaten's posture and hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the carpet near Ami's armchair. No one had an answer to that question, for 'Remain hiding forever' was obviously not an option.

Usagi's blue eyes turned to the group of Star Lights and their Princess.

"You don't have to stay," she said, simply and kindly. "You've done so much for us, we will never be able to repay you… and you have your own planet to think about. We understand if you wish to leave, and we don't want to hold you back from rebuilding your home. Besides…" her voice shook and broke as she looked at Yaten, who was still so pale and unnaturally still. "I'm so sorry…"

Kakuyy now had Yaten's head on her lap, fingers brushing through his hair absently, her other hand resting gently against his chest as if to reassure herself that his heart was still beating. She looked into Usagi's suspiciously glistening eyes, holding her gaze tenderly, but firmly.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, and you couldn't have known what was about to happen. And even if Yaten was in any state to travel right now, we wouldn't have left you to fend for yourselves."

"That's right," Seiya agreed vehemently, kneeling in front of the couch. Exhaustion no longer radiated from him in waves, but there was a shadow of barely contained despair, lingering tiredness and suppressed anger about his posture and expression. To those who knew how to look, it was obvious that emotions were held back only by an enormous effort on his part. "And after all that's happened… it's personal now. We can't just leave."

"What did they do to him?" Ami asked quietly, as if afraid to disturb Yaten, although it seemed to be an empty fear. Taiki remained unmoving, Kakyy's hand stilled, and Seiya tensed visibly.

"They feed off our bad memories," Hotaru said softly, sitting in the second armchair with her legs tucked beneath her, wrapped snugly in a blanket. All the eyes turned to her.

"How do you know that?" Seiya asked, not suspicious or disbelieving, just faintly curious, which could be considered a vast improvement.

"I don't know," Hotaru answered calmly, as if it were talking about shopping, "I just do. It's easier to say with them than it had been with Galaxia."

"Them?" Mamoru inquired.

It was Michiru who nodded: "I saw them in my mirror, five silhouettes… one is in the centre and four surround it."

"Anything else?" Mako asked, leaning slightly onto the back of Ami's armchair.

Michiru shook her head. "Only the shadows." She paused, barely noticeably, before adding. "I also felt the warning before you were attacked, but I knew not how to interpret it until now."

"I felt something was wrong too," Mamoru said. "But it was nothing but an uneasy feeling for me."

Michiru looked at Rei, a silent question in her eyes, and the brunette nodded mutely. Michiru breathed a small sigh of relief, not daring to voice her thought out loud – thankfully, the thoughts of most people in the room were apparently running in the same direction. However, they promptly chased the thoughts off, not allowing themselves to relax even for a moment or, even worse, scare away their luck.

But it was a known fact, which they had learned through experience, that the easier it was to sense the enemy's presence and intentions, the weaker he supposedly turned out to be.

"But… why would they want our bad memories?" Minako sounded genuinely baffled.

Ami shook her head: "It could be a lot of things… The amount of emotional charge in our worst memories is colossal and could be used for many purposes. It might be that they simply enjoy negative emotions they get, or even that they feed of the soul while it's trapped, strip it of all energy…"

Seiya shuddered and moved closer to Yaten, who hadn't stirred since his last awakening. Taiki, who was standing behind the couch, almost managed to remain still and stoic, but at Ami's last words he couldn't help jerking forward, the movement half-suppressed, and lowering his anxious gaze down on his friend.

Ami cringed, realizing the bluntness of what she had said: "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You don't have to apologize for being honest," Taiki said softly and sadly. "It's not that the possibility hadn't crossed my mind, it's just that… that… I guess I didn't have enough courage to voice it."

The fact that Taiki stuttered alone was a testament of his emotional state. Instead of useless debating that she could have been more delicate, Ami lowered her head in sadness and shame.

"So this had happened before?" Haruka asked, almost casually. Among the people gathered she was the only one with enough brashness to actually voice the question. Not that it hadn't been plaguing anyone else, but it just seemed too painful, too personal to ask at the moment.

Seiya scowled at her, more than willing to snap at anyone who gave him a valid reason to do so: "Why do _you_ care?"

"Hey, I saved the shrimp," Haruka said with the best impression that she didn't give a damn. "I got wet, and my shoulder's bruised. I deserve to know what's going on."

At least she had enough tact not to phrase it as "I deserve to know why your friend tried to throw himself off a bridge and why he was crying like there was no tomorrow from something that strained his heart so hard that he had an attack which nearly killed him."

To her surprise, however, Seiya grew wistful and bitter instead of angry. There was a long pause, then, quietly: "When Kinmoku was being destroyed…" he paused again, avoiding their eyes and turning to look at Yaten, his fist clenched so tight his knuckles became white. "Well, let's just say that he was nearly destroyed as well… and I don't mean figuratively."

Usagi opened her mouth and closed it again. Her heart clenched as her worst guesses were confirmed. Seiya might have not said much, but it was more than enough for her to understand if not exactly what happened, then at least the extent of the aftermath. And having seen Yaten's state in the battle, she had known that it was bad.

It didn't matter that she didn't know the exact cause. They all looked so unhappy, so lost, and she wanted to comfort them somehow, but there was nothing she could say to make this better. And for some reason, physically approaching the group of Starlights seemed too intrusive at the moment – somehow, sitting in the overcrowded room, they managed to look secluded from the rest of the occupants, as if telling them wordlessly to stay away.

So, obeying the unvoiced demand, she forced herself to stay where she was, no matter how much it pained her.

"Are you happy now?" Seiya asked barely audibly, and he sounded almost defeated.

For a moment Haruka almost looked abashed and apologetic – however, it was so fleeting and so uncharacteristic that later everyone would wonder if they had imagined that.

She looked at the cut braid on the table. "We have to find the way to lure them out in the open before we are separated and defeated one by one. One casualty is more than enough."

And Usagi couldn't agree more.


End file.
